Interrupción
by TECKK
Summary: <html><head></head>Perdóname Gon, fui hechizado por esos malditos Chocorobots, nunca mas vuelvo a hacerlo / Fem Gon x Killua</html>


_Espero que les guste mi historia._

_No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter._

* * *

><p>- Killua...<p>

Killua volteo el escuchar la mención de su nombre.

- ¿Que pasa Gon? - Pregunto el albino con un tanto de curiosidad.

Gon se empezaba a moverse de lugar con preocupación.

- No se como decir esto - Comento un tanto nerviosa, mientras sostenía algo entre sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

_"Okey Killua esto no se ve bien, parece que es serio espero que no se haya enterado de que compre una dotación de un año de Chocorobots sin su consentimiento, pero tranquilo no vayas a meter la pata y disculparte antes de saber sobre que es"_ medito en su mente Killua.

- Dime ¿que es?... - Reitero de nuevo.

- Pues esta mañana me llego una carta y... - Dudo, un segundo.

Lo sabe, ya lo sabe. Sin necesidad de que se lo haya dicho, o de que lo haya descubierto por algún desliz, Gon lo sabe; es su novia después de todo ha estado con ella desde los doce, en pocas palabras: lo conoce perfectamente.

- !Perdóname Gon, fui seducido por esos malditos Chocorobots, nunca mas vuelvo a hacerlo¡ - Rogó por su vida, después de todo quien no lo haría; Ya había pasado algo similar a esto, y el resultado no fue muy grato, resulta que no era muy dulce como todos pensaban lo había castigado con quitarle todos sus dulces recién comprados y regalarlos a los niños, no fue solo eso lo mandaron a dormir al sótano durante una semana, en su comida no había nada que le gustara solo vegetales y lo peor lo obligo a ser amable con todos si no, no lo dejaría que la besara durante un mes; No es alguien que se rete a si no mas.

- ¿De que hablas?... - Interrogo.

_"Estúpido metiste la pata, sabes que me largo te quedas tu solo"._ Ahora su Pepe el grillo interior lo dejo.

- Nada, no te preocupes solo continua con lo que me decías... - Contesto el peliblanco con una risa nerviosa.

- Como te decía, me llego una carta y eran unos resultados del medico resulta que... - Corto.

El teléfono de Gon empezó a sonar.

- Moshi moshi... ah Ging que raro que me llames, a si estoy aquí en mi casa ¿por que?, bienes de camino a mi casa, si te espero adiós. - Corto la llamada

_"Es acaso que el destino no quiere darme el momento para que le pueda decir a Killua"_ pensó Gon frustrada.

* * *

><p>Como si lo hubieran invocado llego Ging, otra vez siendo interrumpida y al parecer no venia solo si no que venia con los Zoldyck, su tía y bisabuela, los zodiacos y los amigos de Gon y Killua el por que los trajo no lo sabe pero, al parecer ya podría decírselo a Killua sin tener que decírselo a ellos después era algo bueno ¿no?.<p>

- Necesito decirles algo a todos... - Hablo Gon - Estoy...

- ¿Estas que?... - Preguntaron todos.

- Estoy embarazada... - Respondió tímidamente

Y el silencio reino en todo el cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

- !Que¡ - Gritaron.

- Voy a ser abuelo, no estoy en mis 40 todavía - comenzó Ging.

La madre de Killua se había desmayado y no fue la única; Mito-san, Biske, Palm e incluso Killua se había desmayado.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?... - Exclamo Kurapika y Alluka a la vez.

- Tres semanas - Respondió.

Mientras se le abalanzaban con preguntas a Gon como; Se tienen que casar, que crees que sea niño o niña, como lo van a llamar, un bebe necesita muchas cosas y cuidados, Ging tomo del cuello a Killua y se lo llevo a la cocina solo para hacerle una "pequeña investigación".

Las primeras imágenes que pudo ver Killua fueron las de una cuerda, para luego volver en si y darse cuenta que lo tenían amarrado en una silla.

- Que rayos, por que estoy amarrado - Bramo el alvino.

- Veo que ya despertaste niño, no esperaba la noticia de que iba ser abuelo quiero que me lo expliques - Hablo

- Yo tampoco sabia, como quieres que te lo explique anciano - vocifero Killua

Ging solo suspiro - Solo te lo voy advertir que tienes que cuidarla mocoso, te vendré a golpear si la lastimas -

- Ya lo se no tienes que decírmelo - Mientras se desamarraba

.

.

.

.

Después de que todos se fueron, por fin podrían hablar acerca de eso.

- No se si estoy listo para ser padre - Dudo - Seré buen padre, ¿merezco serlo?...

- Por supuesto que te lo mereces, seras un buen padre yo lo se - argumento Gon mientras le daba un beso.

* * *

><p>9 meses después<p>

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrieron que no solo era un niño lo que Gon tenia en su vientre si no un par de gemelos, al nacer el primero fue llamado Ryu con las características asi; Pelo alvino y ojos miel, su segundo hijo fue llamado Ryota con cabello pelinegro y ojos azules.

Al parecer Ging era mas blando de lo que parecía y casi siempre iba solo a ver a sus nietos.

* * *

><p><em>Dejen me sus comentarios <em>

_TECKK_


End file.
